


The Thing About Stormtroopers

by ArcticLucie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stormpilot, power bottom!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a surprise for Poe when he gets back from a bombing run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Stormtroopers

**Author's Note:**

> For my beta and owl sister [MermaidSheenaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz) who would have dragged me onto this ship if I hadn't fallen into it on my own! And everyone on [tumblr](http://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/) who makes sure my dash is stocked with StormPilot.

The thing about stormtroopers was that everyone assumed they were these celibate, sex-deprived husks with no experience in the bedroom or any kind of abilities that didn’t include pointing a gun and pulling a trigger. That may have been true in the old days, back when the Dark Side used clones and having sex with another blurred the line between incest and masturbation, but things were different now.

They weren’t clones anymore; they were individuals with needs and desires that weren’t bred out of them by years of artificial selection and rigid structure. In fact, the First Order understood that allowing them physical release in the barracks led to less defiance outside of it. So Finn knew how to give and how to take, but he didn’t know love or intimacy. Not until Poe came along.

Things were awkward at first, he’d admit. Poe kept treating him like some fragile creature, a virginal flower that needed tender touches in order to bloom. He couldn’t exactly be mad at him for that because he liked that too, like the sweet way Poe would ask if things were okay while caressing his thigh when he was biting his lip in pure bliss and the way he would hold him after, like his life depended on it, as their pulses came down.

Poe was a giving lover was what it was. He had more hands on experience as well, but that was to be expected since he had almost a decade on Finn. That and rumor had it, he’d bedded half of the Resistance. But if anyone knew what it felt like for a tiger to want to change its stripes, it was Finn.

Finn liked to give too, wanted to make him feel good for a change. That was why he planned a special surprise for his lover on his return from his latest bombing run.

He was usually there to greet the fighters when they touched down, but this time he waited in Poe’s room with the lights turned low and a sexy playlist murmuring in the background. BB-8 was sent to greet him with a message of where Finn was because he knew the man would worry otherwise. Then all that was left was to wait.

*****

The door slid open with a hiss and Poe called out for him in the darkened room.

“I’m here,” Finn said from where he was reclining on the bed. He was trying to be sexy, but he wasn’t sure if he was successful.

“What’s the occasion?” Poe chuckled. He had already changed out of his flight suit and was in a white tee and matching loose-fitting pants, hair slicked back from a quick rinse in the showers but his curls were starting to sprout up as it started to dry.

“Missed you. Is that so hard to believe?”

Poe smiled as he made his way to the bed, sitting down beside him and leaning over for a kiss that lingered. He loved the way Poe’s plump lips felt on his, the way they skimmed over skin as they moved down his neck, goosebumps raising in their wake, but this was not what he had planned for their evening.

“Wait, I have a surprise for you,” Finn said, pushing Poe away as he sat up.

“Please tell me it’s in your pants,” Poe teased as hands raked down Finn’s sides to the button of his jeans.

“If you’re good, but that’s not what I meant. Now, take off your clothes.”

Poe eyed him, a curious smirk on his face. “Guess I can’t argue with that,” he shrugged, stripping off his shirt. He untied the string holding his pants in place and let them drop.

Finn’s mouth watered as he took in the display of him bare, cock lengthening just for him. He was beautiful, tan skin marred by a few random scars befitting a career soldier and body lithe but muscled in all the right places. He almost couldn’t believe he was his. How did he go from stormtrooper to fucking the Resistance’s top pilot? There were rumors he was a spy, but General Organa squashed them quickly for which he was grateful.

“Now lay down,” he instructed. Poe did as he said, turning over when Finn gave the order. “Just relax, you deserve to be pampered from time to time.” Poe huffed out a laugh, which turned into a hum of appreciation when Finn straddled his hips and started massaging his shoulders. He carried so much weight on them, and Finn just wanted to ease some of his tension.

After a few moments of mmm’s and ahh’s, he reached over to the shelf and grabbed a small bottle of olive oil he’d requisitioned— _borrowed_ —from the kitchen. He popped open the top and squirted a little dab into his palm then worked it into the stiff muscles of Poe’s back, trailing fingers down the rungs of his spine then back up to his shoulders.

“Feels good, Finn,” Poe sighed, the content sound partially muffled by the pillow.

Finn hadn’t given anyone a massage before. There were a few times Poe squirmed under him when he went too deep with his fingers, but he thought he did quite well kneading into the muscles.

He moved down the bed a little then picked up the bottle of oil from where he’d dropped it beside them. Then he poured a small amount onto the small of Poe’s back, the swell of his ass and the hollow of his spine keeping it in place until he was ready to rub the oil over mocha skin.

“How’s that?” Finn asked, bending down to press kisses between his shoulder blades.

“Wonderful, your hands are magic,” Poe replied. “What a delightful surprise.”

“Oh we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

Poe smirked at him over his shoulder, “No?”

“Nope. Hands and knees, flyboy.”

Poe laughed but complied, and Finn loved how much trust they had in each other. They hadn’t known each other too terribly long, but Poe and Rey were the closest thing to family he’d had since he was taken. He had tried to run from that in the beginning, run from the feelings of intimacy that he hadn’t ever experienced before. They were scary and heavy and foreign, but he was glad he stuck it out in the end because this was worth the growing pains.

The way this incredibly beautiful, sexy man laid himself out just for him was worth everything.

Once Poe was in place, he ran his hands down his back and kissed a trail from his shoulders to the base of his spine. He pulled back while his hands fell lower so he could see the way they looked on the paler color of Poe’s ass as he squeezed and spread his cheeks to reveal his puckered hole. His cock was throbbing like a pulsar in his jeans, leaking precome and making a mess of his underwear at the sight before him, but this wasn’t about him.

The uptake in Poe’s breathing made him smile when he blew over the sensitive spot, and he felt more than saw the way his lover trembled when his tongue teased the skin just above it.

“You’re going to make me work for this aren’t you?” Poe asked with a haggard breath.

Finn ran his hand up the supple skin of his back, just like Poe would do for him when the roles were reversed. “I want to give _you_ something for a change, so shut up and let me.” That was true, but of course he was going to tease him a little first.

He gave a quick swipe of his tongue over Poe’s hole then started drawing lazy circles around the outer rim. He’d sprinkle in a long drag of the flat of his tongue over his opening, which made Poe’s back contort into a graceful arch. Then it would bow once he went back to teasing circles, and he wondered if anyone else had ever gotten a chance to see him like this or if his other affairs had all been rushed fucks. 

Finn sat back a little and swirled an oily finger around his hole before pressing in up to the first knuckle. Poe tried to move back to take the rest of it, but Finn stopped him. “We have all night. Just enjoy it.”

“Just need more.”

“I’ll give you more.”

He pulled out his finger and Poe tried to stifle a whine of protest, but it morphed into keening moans when the finger was replaced with the tip of his tongue. Finn pushed into the tight heat as far as he could before drawing back out to lick and lap at the edges of the muscular ring. He might have been a little obsessed with Poe’s ass, the way it opened for him like a budding flower with every forward thrust.

Finn took his time alternating between oil-slick fingers and his limber tongue to loosen him up. Each time he pulled out, Poe would shudder at the loss, hips moving back in a silent plea for more. By the time Poe was able to take three fingers, he had fallen to his elbows, body quivering with pleasure as he withered in the sheets.

Now he understood why Poe loved giving so much, it was breathtaking seeing him like this. His rapacious gaping hole begging to be filled, body thrumming with need for the man driving him wild, moans filling the small room lace with the undertones of debauchery. The only thing better would be seeing his face twisted in ecstasy, but they were getting there.

“Finn, please. I need more,” Poe finally said, his voice utterly wrecked.

“Okay…okay, baby.”

He had barely gotten his jeans undone before Poe had him on his back. He wasn’t even sure how that happened, but he had no time to complain because Poe was pulling out his cock and slicking it up before impaling himself on the thick shaft, sinking down and taking all of him in in one go.

Now he was the one left breathless and spellbound by the way Poe was riding him, hips rocking back and forth and his dick volleying between them. Finn’s hands were digging into the thighs caging him in, and he knew he was leaving crescents in them from his nails, but it didn’t seem to bother Poe because he was rising up and driving himself back down harder and harder and over and over.

Before he knew it, Poe was throwing his head back, crying out Finn’s name, his back curving as ribbons of come rained down in hot spurts on Finn’s stomach. Then that greedy hole clenched around him and pulled his orgasm right out of him, the force of it sending his head so far above the clouds that he could see stars. He almost thought he died for a moment because he’d never felt more at peace.

The next thing he knew, Poe was limp on top of him, hot breath wafting over his sweaty skin and a finger snaking patterns on his chest. “Was that okay?”

Poe propped himself up on his elbow, “Finn, you can surprise me anytime.”

Finn smiled, hand sliding up his back to card through damp curls as Poe leaned over to kiss him. It was just as sweet as the first time, if not more so, but he never wanted to stop. And he was prepared to take on the entire First Order single handedly to make sure he didn’t have to.


End file.
